tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Longsight
"There is much that can be learned through simple observation. Cut the chatter, Red 2!" Longsight is the Santa Claus of the Junkions. He loves toys, particularly Earth toys, and also loves earth Sci-Fi/Action/Suspense movies, with a particular interest in Star Wars. Although not incredibly strong or fast in robot mode, he can lift up to two tons in Forklift mode, and can also exceed speeds of up to 180mph! Longsight doesn't carry standard weapons, but instead carries self-built weapons modeled after earth toys. He's also good at observing, and will often sit for days, just watching things. Longsight's back tires are very vulnerable to enemy fire due to the fact that they are huge and exposed. Also, if he's watching a movie or observing things, he often loses track of what's going on around him. On Earth, he has problems with kids stealing his hubcaps or deflating his tires. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Longsight was a former Autobot named Sight Hauler, who crash-landed on Junkion and was rebuilt as Longsight (without his memories of being an Autobot). Sight-Hauler Faction: Autobot Species: Transformer Function: TRANSPORT/CONSTRUCTION Rank: 3 - 2nd Armored Convoy Div. Motto: "If you watch something long enough, you'll learn from it eventually." Note: Sight-Hauler tried to stay out of the war as much as possible, until Decepticons destroyed his city when it refused to give up its neutral status. After joining the Autobots, Sight-Hauler attended and graduated from the Autobot Academy in Iacon with honors in field repair and weapons maintenance. Because of his alt-mode as a cybertronion forklift, he was assigned to the 2nd armored convoy division who was also in need of trained medics and mechanics. Sight-Hauler has since then shown bravery and coolness under fire while on the battlefield, and his light-hearted personality and calm nature help to keep his teammates in relatively good humor. He is armed with standard weapons, but he has built an anti-aircraft flak cannon and a razor-wire net launcher due to heavy strafing runs by Decepticon seekers. Sight-Hauler usually doesn't fire until fired upon first however, so his attackers usually get a hit in before he commits to battle. So far his armored skin and toughness have enabled his to retaliate. He has recently been assigned to the backup squad for Optimus Prime's mission to clear the asteroid field that Cybertron is flying through. ---- Heading back out into space again, Longsight became the first Junkion to arrive on Earth. MUX History: For a time, Longsight was corrupted by Evil Inc. During that time he went by the name Darksight. OOC Notes When TFU was first considering adding Junkions to the theme, Longsight was the first Junkion accepted as an Original Character... followed later by Aria and Benin-Jeri. Logs Players Longsight was created and played by the mighty Marsh. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Evil_Inc Category:Inactive Category:Junkions Category:OCs Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Longsight is still a mad engineer and weapons designer, but with a much darker specialty. Since the Junkions love to collect spare parts from their victims, Longsight specializes in creating weapons that burn out or destroy the internal workings of a Transformer while leaving most of their body intact for harvesting. Shattered Glass History When the V'Ger attacked the Nemesis around Earth's orbit, Longsight was part of the boarding party. He attacked Laserbeak, frying the Decepticon's internals but living him alive while Longsight slowly tore off his wings. Aria claimed the head, running off with it back to the ship while Longsight shredded the rest of the condor. When Mal ordered a retreat, Longsight withdrew with his prized scraps of the dead Decepticon. Category:Neutrals Category:Shattered Glass characters